Lluvia sin paraguas
by Raxe
Summary: Para la actividad "Parece que va a llover" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"./ Escrito 4, Frase 85: El niño parecía perdido, enojado, desconfiado. Mundok no podía dejarlo ir.
1. Peligro HakYona

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfiction son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro no este escrito. [** **Para la actividad** _ _ **Parece que va a llover**__ **del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** **]** **.**

* * *

 **P** **eligro**

Solo por esta vez, pensó. Sólo un poco, para que pueda seguir respirando con normalidad, para recuperar la compostura y continuar.

Respira hondo. Hak no es del tipo de personas que rompe lo que se promete a sí mismo. Yona le pidió que detuviera sus "bromas" y él accedió. Logró contenerse por bastante tiempo, a su parecer, pero existen límites y él acaba de toparse con el suyo. Ella no puede tratarlo así, con tanta confianza e inocencia, y pretender que él simplemente no sienta nada, por la tribu del viento, si ya está más que enamorado de ella. Es aún peor ahora que Yona duerme a su lado.

El grupo está de viaje, como siempre, y como otra vez están en una zona peligrosa decidieron adoptar el modus operandi: Yoon con las bestias y Hak con Yona. Al caer la noche Yona se durmió casi al instante y Hak, que decidió dormir unas horas más tarde, se encontró en la difícil situación de acomodarse a un costado de la durmiente princesa que pareció olvidar que él no es Yoon y por lo tanto necesita más espacio. Luego de batallar, física y mentalmente, consigo mismo, llegó a la conclusión de que despertarla no vale la pena y que él puede dormir en el reducido espacio sobrante, a fin de cuentas ha dormido en peores condiciones.

Todo comenzó ahí.

Ya dormitando Hak sintió dos brazos delgados afianzarse en torno a él. No esperaba eso en absoluto. A pesar de que no es la primera ni la última vez que Yona le abraza, nunca antes lo había hecho dormida. Hak siente que debe solucionar la situación antes de que sea incapaz de detenerse a sí mismo. Una cosa es que ella le ha abrazado antes y otra muy diferente es que ella no esté consciente; algo nunca antes considerado es que él podría ser un peligro en esa situación. No un peligro en toda extensión de la palabra, por supuesto, sino un peligro para sí mismo y para la inocencia de la princesa.

Hak se mueve e intenta alejarla, decidido a dormir fuera de la tienda y calmar su alborotada mente, pero sólo logra separarse un par de centímetros antes de que Yona renueve fuerzas y lo acerque otra vez.

Maldición ¿Por qué a la princesa le da por abrazar en sueños justo ese día?

Ahora su rostro y el de Yona están frente a frente y no separados por acción de la diferencia de altura, como habían estado hasta hace unos momentos, antes de que Hak intentara salir. Y, para Hak, es más de lo que puede soportar. Su mente comienza a divagar más allá de su alcance, su sentido del deber y su determinación a mantener por el mayor tiempo posible la promesa que le había hecho a la princesa se tambaleó y sus deseos siempre reprimidos de tocar su cabello y besarle comenzaron a aflorar.

Solo por esta vez, pensó. Se acercó despacio, casi temiendo que ella despertara. Estaba tan, tan, cerca. Sólo un poco. Su mano ya estaba en el cabello de ella, era tan suave como había pensado siempre, podía sentir su aliento… Los párpados de Yona se movieron y Hak, de improviso, se alejó lo más posible de ella. Su consciencia regresó y comenzó a preguntarse qué rayos estaba haciendo y cómo rayos se permitió llegar tan lejos. Si Mundok lo viera en ese momento le clavaría una flecha.

Pensar en su abuelo es suficiente para que pusiera con fuerza los pies en la tierra. Se retorció hasta lograr librarse de los brazos de Yona y salió de la tienda, llevando una manta con él. Fuera no hacia demasiado frío; el cielo seguía oscuro, pero Hak puede saber que no faltan muchas horas para que amanezca. Se sentó en uno de los troncos que usaron como asiento durante la tarde anterior y se envuelve en la manta, dispuesto a dormir al menos un par de horas. De todas formas puede percatarse, aún dormido, de cualquier peligro al acecho, así que no pasará nada.

* * *

—¿Hak?¿Por qué dormiste fuera?

—Sentí que algo rondaba, Princesa.

—Oh, ¿Ya no está?

—No.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo aquel que lea esto!**

 **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer. Soy relativamente nueva en este fandom, así que apreciaría mucho cualquier tipo review (Tomates, abrazos(?)).**

 **Agradezco** **al Foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos por crear esta divertida dinámica.**

 **La frase inicial de este escrito fue: Sólo por esta vez...**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Jae-ha

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfiction son propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con este escrito.**

 **Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

 **En su estado actual, sabía que no podía ir**

En su estado actual, sabía que no podía ir. Jae-ha lo sabía, pero aún así se levantó al mismo tiempo que Kija y Shin-ha y emprendió el camino a la batalla, su cuerpo pesaba y los mareos aún lo perseguían.

Tiempo atrás se habría preguntado qué estaba haciendo, caminando hacia una muerte casi segura para defender personas que apenas conocía. El pueblo no los había tratado particularmente bien, y él siempre podría esconderse tras la excusa de no sentirse bien, nadie lo culparía. Pero ahí estaba.

 _Soy un idiota._

Al menos le consolaba no ser el único idiota. A esas alturas ya no puede negar que se ha encariñado más de lo que esperaba con sus compañeros; si lo piensa, debió saberlo, pasó lo mismo con la capitana.

—¡Cuiden sus cabezas! —dijo, acto seguido atacó a sus enemigos.

Hak parecía estar al borde del colapso, Kija y Shin-ha no parecían estar mejor, ni hablar de él.

—Kija, Shin-ha podemos hacer esto ¿verdad?

Jae-ha no iba a durar mucho, luego se volvería un lastre, así que comenzó a planear una retirada en su cabeza, pero no había manera de escapar, no sin dejar a alguien y él no podía aceptar eso.

 _Realmente soy un idiota._

Minutos después estaban casi derrotados, hasta que Zeno fue cortado ( el grupo pensó, por agónicos momentos, que habían perdido a Zeno para siempre) y comenzó a usar el poder del dragón amarillo. Jae-ha casi gritó de la impresión. Él no quiere que esas cosas le pasen a sus amigos. No quiere descubrir poderes de esa manera. No quiere volver a ver esas expresiones en el rostro de sus compañeros ni sentir como su pecho se apretó cuando creyó que los perdería.

Más tarde, durante la noche, cuando todos estaban fatigados, Jae-ha decidió que no volvería a permitir que algo así sucediera; Para algo era el hermano mayor del grupo ¿no? Aunque ahora lo era Zeno… Zeno no lo aparentaba, el título de Jae-ha seguía intacto; con ese pensamiento en mente, Jae-ha pudo descansar plácidamente esa noche.

* * *

 **Era imposible leer esa frase y no pensar en cuando los dragones estaban enfermos y Hak peleando y Yona corriendo por todos lados, y Zeno ¡Zeno!**

 **Si ven faltas de ortografía o errores en los tiempos verbales me avisan, por favor. Acostumbro escribir en presente, así que el pasado es un desafío (para la ortografía no tengo excusa, es sólo que siempre se me pasan errores).**

 **¡Lectores, pasen por el foro "el feliz grupo de hambrientos", ofrezco barritas de chocolate-virtual!**


	3. Podía sentir el frío de la oscuridad

**Descargo:** **Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su respectivo autor, no me atribuyo la creación de ninguno de ellos. Este y todos mis fanfics son escritos sin fines de lucro. Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos.**

* * *

 **Sentía el frío de la oscuridad**

Sentía el frío de la oscuridad. A Yona nunca antes le había parecido tan aterrador un bosque. Era absurdo, ella había estado viajando mucho tiempo, había pasado por miles de bosques, recorrió algunos que podrían haber llegado a ser mucho más aterradores que ese. Pero ahí estaba, temblando.

Kija pareció sentir su inquietud, porque se volvió hacia ella, que se había sentado un poco alejada del grupo.

—¿Sucede algo, Princesa?

—No… es sólo… ¿No se siente este bosque un poco raro?

—En absoluto—. La confianza arrolladora de Kija al responder hizo que Yona cuestionara su propia percepción del entorno. Quizá sólo era ella. Desde que comenzaron a dirigirse en esa dirección comenzó a tener pesadillas. Demasiado fugaces como para aferrarse al recuerdo, pero lo suficientemente reales, sus despertares abruptos lo dejaban claro. Yona aún recordaba los sentimientos que la invadían al despertar. Si lo piensa, no sabe si puede considerarlas pesadillas, no le provocaban miedo: la hacían sentir; de una forma que ella no había esperado. Era tan intenso… como si estuviera bebiendo la última gota de agua del mundo, como si no fuera a sentir otra vez después de eso, o como si hace mucho hubiese perdido la capacidad de emocionarse con tal intensidad. Agitó la cabeza para espantar los pensamientos. No tenia caso dar vueltas, eran sólo sueños.

El campamento estaba silencioso. Eso era absolutamente improbable, teniendo los compañeros que tenía, pero al parecer las estrellas se habían alineado ese día; Yona está segura de que podría escuchar el crujir de las hojas si se concentrara.

—¿Qué pasa? Todos están muy tensos—dijo Kija. Quizá los planetas no se alinearon tanto como Yona creía. Kija parecía inmune a la tensión del ambiente, a lo que el lugar le producía a sus compañeros.

—Kija, tú eres un caso especial. No lo te percatarías ni aunque el demonio estuviera a tus espaldas.

—¿Qué dices, Jae-ha? Si tienes un demonio a tus espaldas puedo destrozarlo por ti—. La garra del dragón ya estaba presta a entrar en acción, pero Jae-ha se negó con rapidez.

—No es eso. Es el lugar. ¿No estamos profanando un lugar sagrado o algo, Yoon? Si es eso, este sitio acabará con mi hermosa paz mental. El bello dragón verde no cree poder soportarlo.

Yoon levanta la mirada de la comida que estaba preparando, a su lado Zeno se acurrucó más junto al fuego. —El mapa no decía nada de un sitio sagrado, Shin-ha no vio nada cuando explorábamos—Yoon dirigió la mirada hacia Shin-ha y él asintió, confirmando—, si fuera un sitio importante al menos tendría un templo o alguna señal. ¿No sabes nada, Bestia del trueno?

—Esta zona ha estado abandonada durante mucho tiempo.

Mientras los chicos seguían hablando Yona dirigió su mirada hacia la espesura del bosque. No creía que se trate de un lugar maldito o sagrado, mucho menos de fantasmas o demonios. Es algo diferente, una inundación de tristeza y melancolía, a un nivel aterrador. Ese lugar transmitía sentimientos.

—La señorita está pensando mucho. Quizá las cosas sean más sencillas.

Yona se sobresaltó. No había sentido a Zeno acercarse.

—No lo sé, es extraño. Casi quiero arrancarme el corazón.

—¡Eso no sería bueno para su salud!

—Siempre eres tan alegre, Zeno. Incluso cuando las cosas son sombrías.

—¡Zeno tuvo a la mejor maestra! Ella le enseñó a Zeno a sonreír. ¡Chico, la comida se quema!

Zeno corrió al lado de Yoon antes de que Yona pudiera preguntarle si había sido su esposa quien le había enseñado a Zeno a ser tan alegre.

Nadie llegó a alguna conclusión. El sitio sólo parecía transmitir emociones negativas, los dragones (menos Kija) y Yona, eran los más afectados. Finalmente terminaron por resignarse; apurarían el paso y tomarían atajos para salir lo más pronto posible del bosque, decidió Yoon "No tiene sentido que tomemos esta ruta si van a estar así" dijo.

Aunque esa pareció ser la solución durante las primeras horas, no lo fue al final del día. Mejor dicho, no lo fue cuando se vieron obligados a tomar un desvío no previsto y tuvieron que volver a planear la ruta. Esa noche, la cantidad de emociones parecía que aplastaría a Jae-ha, Shin-ha y Yona. Zeno, notó Yona, estaba más silencioso de lo habitual, pero en cuanto notaba la mirada de alguien fija en él, comenzaba a alborotar los ánimos. Kija también era inmune, pero Jae-ha les explicó que él parece tener algún tipo de protección, ya que cuando Jae-ha estuvo a punto de ser poseído Kija se mantuvo intacto.

Todo llegó a su punto culmine cuando encontraron una pequeña casa, o los vestigios de una. Sólo las partes que habían estado hechas de piedra se mantenían aún en pie.

Zeno soltó un suspiro.

—¿Sucede algo, Zeno?—preguntó Yoon.

—No es nada, chico. Es sólo que aquí fue donde Zeno vivió con su esposa hace mucho tiempo.

El feliz grupo de hambrientos se quedó en silencio absoluto. Zeno no acostumbraba tocar ese tema, es mas, sólo lo mencionó una vez, cuando ellos acababan de enterarse de su inmortalidad.

—Este lugar… —. Yoon miró todo con nuevos ojos. Estaba tentado a buscar algo que le recordara a Zeno en esas ruinas, pero la parte racional de su cerebro lo detenía. Si la casa estaba así era imposible que hubiese algo más que rocas y hojas. "Céntrate en lo que puedes analizar" pensó.

El resto del grupo aún estaba en silencio. Estaba claro que había sido un golpe duro. Todos eran conscientes de que Zeno era inmortal, que había vivido más de lo que cualquier persona desearía y habían concluido que, dada su forma de ser y el tiempo que había pasado entre los vivos, debió de sufrir mucho. Yona parecía ser la más afectada; sus ojos estaban cuajados de lágrimas, pero aún así habló.

—Entonces ¿todo lo que sentimos Shin-ha, Jae-ha y yo eran tus sentimientos?—dijo

Yona casi deseaba que Zeno dijera que no, que aquellos no era lo que él sentía, que su teoría era descabellada, pero el universo no estaba de su parte.

—Exacto, señorita. Pero Zeno debe decir que no sabía que la conexión puede funcionar de esa manera.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Si tanto dolor te causaba pudimos haber tomado otro camino—intervino Hak.

—No era necesario, a Zeno no le molesta regresar aquí, lo hace a veces—dijo Zeno, con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

—A mí me parece todo lo contrario, Zeno-kun —habló Jae-ha—. En este punto la conexión hace que sea difícil respirar.

Yona se sintió particularmente observadora ese día. No perdió detalle de las expresiones de Zeno. Fue como si un espíritu de hermana mayor se hubiese instalado dentro de ella y hubiese hecho que se centrara en el más vulnerable de todos, en ese caso: Zeno. Incluso recordar lo sucedido aquel día era doloroso. Luego de que Kija terminara de procesar la situación y hablara con Zeno, usando su capacidad única para decir las cosas precisas en los momentos adecuados, y que Shin-ha pusiera una mano en el hombro del dragón amarillo, la situación se volvió más soportable; probablemente porque Zeno dejó de contener sus emociones. Tristemente Yona preferiría que el dolor que Zeno transmitió fuera por una herida física, por mucho que trató de borrar ese pensamiento no pudo evitar desearlo. Si ese fuera el caso ellos podrían haberle sanado, cuidado, disminuido la agonía, pero era imposible; el daño ya estaba hecho a un nivel incomprensible para ellos.

Esa noche Yona despertó luego de que todos se hubieran dormido. Salió de la tienda, planeando mirar las estrellas hasta que el sueño viniera por ella otra vez. Fuera el frío era envolvente, pero soportable. Observó a su alrededor, los dragones y Hak dormían profundamente. Les había tocado dormir a la intemperie, ya que rompieron su tienda hace un par de días. No tardó en notar que Zeno no estaba ahí.

Caminó alrededor buscándolo, pero no estaba cerca. Llevada por un impulso se dirigió a la casa donde Zeno y su esposa habían vivido. Encontró ahí al dragón amarillo. Estaba sentado frente a una gran roca puesta a la orilla del camino, junto a la roca había una flor. Yona tardó un poco en entender que se trataba de una tumba. Zeno parecía concentrado, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa leve en el rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando Yona se percató de que se sentía liviana, las emociones negativas que la habían acompañado hasta entonces ya no estaban. Se preguntó si Zeno estaría rezando o simplemente recordado, pero no importaba en realidad; mientras él hubiera encontrado paz.

—Señorita, no debería alejarse del campamento durante la noche.

Yona se sobresaltó cuando Zeno habló.

—Creí que no habías notado mi presencia.

—Zeno siempre nota su presencia, la conexión es fuerte.

Yona sonrió. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna flor. Encontró una no muy lejos. Se acercó despacio a Zeno y se sentó a su lado. Depositó la flor junto a la que ya estaba ahí. Zeno no miró a Yona, su atención estaba completamente en la roca que marcaba la tumba.

—¿Cómo era ella?—preguntó Yona, con voz calma.

—Alegre.

Después de eso no volvió a hablar. Yona no preguntó más, no quería presionarle. El tema parecía delicado.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer cuando Yona comenzó a sentir pesar otra vez. Dirigió su mirada a Zeno de inmediato. No parecía haber cambiado su expresión en nada. Si Yona no hubiera conocido una pizca menos no habría notado el leve cambio en sus ojos. No podía explicarlo, pero estaba ahí.

—A veces… —dijo Zeno— A veces Zeno no puede recordar su rostro—.Su voz temblaba mientras hablaba.

Yona no sabía que hacer. Las emociones eran abrumadoras.

—No quiero olvidarla—. La voz de Zeno era casi un susurro. Yona ya no sabía si él recordaba que ella estaba ahí.

—No creo que esté mal olvidar su rostro, Zeno. No creo que se pueda evitar. Lo que debes recordar es esto—Yona puso su mano en el centro de su pecho, sobre su corazón. Zeno la estaba mirando—. Estoy segura de que eso no lo has olvidado.

Yona no sabía si decía lo correcto, pero eso era lo que pensaba. Zeno no aún parecía un poco perdido, pero Yona notó como la atmósfera que lo envolvía se atenuaba. Después Zeno bajó el rostro y miró las flores, acto seguido comenzó a reír.

—Señorita—dijo Zeno, respirando agitado—¿está segura de que no tiene miles de años de edad? Resultó ser más sabia que un inmortal.

—Dioses, no. Puedo jurar que nací hace pocos años.

Zeno sólo siguió riendo. Absolutamente aliviado.

* * *

 **Frase inicial Nº 3: Sentí el frío de la oscuridad (la modifiqué).**

 **Creo que es lo más largo que he escrito hasta el momento, me siento realizada como persona.**

 **Ya era hora de que escribiera algo para esta actividad, la tenía abandonada.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	4. Era tan devastador como una tormenta

**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en este y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original. No lucro con este escrito.**

 **[Para la actividad _Parece que va a llover_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].**

* * *

Era tan devastador como una tormenta, el mirarle. Dolía. Le entraban ganas de llorar.

Mundok conoce las consecuencias de una guerra. El chico es una de ellas.

* * *

—Es un huérfano—comenzó a hablar el soldado—, lo encontramos cerca de la frontera con Xing. Nadie le conoce; creemos que pertenece a alguna de las familias que intentaron escapar de la zona de conflicto y murieron en el intento.

Mundok le escuchó sin prestar real atención. Era más llamativo el chico frente a él.

Cabello y ojos oscuros, piel bronceada. Una mirada salvaje, de animal herido.

—¿Por qué lo han traído hasta mi casa? Llévenlo al orfanato. Estará mejor ahí—habló, sin despegar los ojos del niño. Si tuviera que comparar los ojos del infante, diría que se volvieron tormenta en cuanto mencionó el orfanato.

El soldado parecía incómodo.

No pertenecía a la tribu del viento. Mundok lo conocería si así fuera. Probablemente venía de la capital, uno de los enviados a reforzar la frontera.

El soldado miró al niño. Todo el tiempo le había tenido tomado por la muñeca, por lo que el chico tenía la mano constantemente alzada. No era una posición en la que estaría un niño que quiere estar ahí.

—Ha escapado, General. Tres veces. El director del orfanato me ha ordenado que lo traiga ante usted. Dijo que entendería.

Mundok suspiró. Por supuesto que entendía el mensaje.

 _Encárgate._

Un niño. Él, que no sabe nada de niños.

Pero ese niño...

Se acuclilló y alineó sus miradas, mientras tocaba con una de sus manos el brazo del soldado, dando a entender que le soltase.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El chico le miró con desconfianza, el iris de sus ojos volviéndose acero, trataba de protegerse de una posible trampa tras la pregunta.

—Pierde su tiempo, General. No ha hablado desde que llegó.

—Yo soy Mundok _—_ insistió _—._ De ahora en adelante soy tu abuelo. Quiero conocer el nombre de mi nieto.

El niño no respondió.

—Puede retirarse—dijo al soldado—. Yo me encargaré de él.

Y, en menos de un segundo, el soldado hizo una reverencia rápida y se largó.

—Entonces ¿tu nombre es?

El niño se veía un poco desorientado con la salida del soldado. Probablemente creyó que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. Probablemente creyó que jugaban con él. Probablemente ya no sabe lo que pasa.

Ahora, sólo acompañado por un extraño, Mundok le vio analizar la situación y, con una mezcla de sospecha y libertad, el niño respondió: —Hak.

* * *

 **85\. Era tan devastador como una tormenta… _propuesto por Demonocracy_**

* * *

 **Sin momento exacto ni edades para que puedan decidir ustedes.**

 **¿Ustedes cuál creen que sea el origen de Hak? Yo creo que viene de Xing. Voldo sólo apareció para darle más alas a mi teoría (?).**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
